Chapter 8: Dead things affecting the living (page 2)
Shadow Temple This is where the Shiekah go to worship. This Temple will *really* test your exploration mettle. Of course, you must have the Lens of Truth before you explore this dungeon as you'll come across objects that are fake and could lead you down the wrong path or to your doom. So be cautious and pay attention to where a new path will take you. *1. When you first enter the Temple, use the Longshot to clear the gap and head into the next room, turn left and head to the norther corridor which will lead you to the next room, *2. In the first thin room, head right and enter the next door and defeat the re-dead to obtain the map. *3. Then, head west and into another room. This time you'll face the Dead Hand mini boss you faced in the Kakariko Well, use the same tatics as before but because you're Adult Link now, you can use better weapons and the battle will be quicker and easier. Defeating Dead Hand will reward you the Hover Boots. *4. Head back to the room with the bird statue. this si where you must push (or pull) the bird statue and have it's beak point at one of the skulls. The Skull of Truth should be the one in the northeast side of the statue, don the Hover Boots to save yourself if you have the statue at the wrong skull. Once the statue is pointed at the right skull Proceed east and have the Hover Boots on to cross the gap and onto the small platform. *5. Head won the corridor and you'll be in a central room, defeat the Beamos and head for the southern room. *6. In this room, you'll encounter another classic LOZ enemy: The Gibdo. These enemies are similar to Re-Deads, use the same tatics and use the Biggoron's Sword to defeat them quickly. Defeating them will reward you the compass. Head back to the central room and again defeat the beamos and head to the northern room. *7. In this room, you'll see a giant blade trap (which looks like 2 grim reapers with 2 huge scythes). This is a difficult room, because not only you'll have to avoid the blade trap, but collect 5 silver rupees to open the gate to a smaller room that has a chest containing a key. Once you have the key, go back into the central room and again defeat the beamos. This time, bomb the eastern wall and head towards the eastern corridor. *8. While going down this corrdior, keep in mind that you'll have to deal with a series of Big Skulltulas, but perhaps your bigger concern are the series of Guillotines that are also in this corridor. Once you reach a huge area, beware of the Floormaster and jump from platform to platform while heading south (and avoiding the red bubbles and guillotines as well). *9. As you reach this platform marked by the number 9, you'll encounter a Stalfo, use your shield and counterattack, but keep in mind that you have limited ground to walk on. Be careful. *10. After dealing with the Stalfo, don the Hover Boots and head toward a slow raising (and falling) platform to the west. Make sure it's at its lowest to get on the platform and at it's highest to get off and onto a bigger platform to the further west. *11. Defeat the beamos, and collect the 5 silver rupees while avoiding the spiked traps to open the gate to the next room. *12. In this room, use the Lens of Truth to find a block and push it to the westerpart of the room as a defense against the overhead spike crusher traps. Then as you have the block half way through, pull it to continue defending against the traps overhead. Once the block is lodged against the western ledge jump on the block and use the top of the overhead trap and find a switch to make a chest containing a key appear, use the Longshot to reach it. *13. Head back to the huge area, this time head north via a narrow path. Use the Lens of Truth and the Hover Boots to cross over the northside of the huge area and into the next rooms. *14. in this room, defeat the 2 Re-Deads and collect the 5 Silver Rupees (use the Lens of Truth , the Hover Boots and the Longshot to obtain them) to open the door to the western room. Be careful of the invisible spikes in the room, use the Lens of Truth to reveal them and the Hover Boots to avoid damage. Head into the western room and use a bomb flower to destroy the huge skull ower with blue fire coming out, this skull tower contains a key. Head back to the room with thr hidden spikes and use the Longshot to reach the door on the north side. *15. In this corridor, don the Iron Boots to maintain stability against the big wind machines that dot this corridor, defeat the Big Skulltula and use the longshot to reach the other side of the corridor and keep moving until you reach the room on the far side. *16. Defeat the 2 Re-Deads, and target the face symbol on the wall that'll tell you where the next room is. Exchange the Iron boots for the HoverBoots to reach the next room as you let the nearest wind machine push you to the next room. *17. In this room, defeat the 2 Gibdos and bomb the mound of dirt on the southwest corner and use the Lens of Truth to reveal a chest containing a key, and head to the northern door, *18. In this room find a block and push it to the east and towards the face symbol on the floor. Once the block is in place, climb the ladder and board a small boat, play Zelda's Lullaby to make the boat move. While on board, you'll have to face 2 Stalfos. Fight them until the boat comes to the next room with solid ground, once you see the solid ground, jump onto it because the boat will collapse once it reaches the wall on the far side. *19. in this room, use the Lens of Truth to reveal the hidden walls, avoid the Floormasters in this room and proceed to the next room to the south. *20. In this room, use the Lens of Truth to reveal a Floormaster and defeat it, but because you'll be using the Lens of Truth, you can use the magical whirling blade technique. Defeating the Floormaster will reward you a key. Then head back into the hidden wall room and head to the north room. *21. In this room, use Din's Fire to burn away the wooden spike traps on each side of the room, defeat the Re-Dead and open the chest containing the boss key. Then make your way back to the area where the boat collapsed. *22. Use an arrow to blow up the bomb flowers to make a bird pillar fall and creating a way to cross onto the other side of the area. Head to the door into the next room to the south. *23. Use both the Lens of Truth and the Hover Boots to corss the hidden platforms and towards the boss' door to the south. Bongo Bongo Description This is the monster that attacked Kakariko Village. Bongo Bongo has huge hands that slap a huge platform (basically a huge drum) but can also slam, chop, punch or squeeze it's prey. Tatics Make sure you have enough arrows and several fairies on hand when you face Bongo Bongo. Your first course of action is to stun it's huge hands. Keep in mind is that the platform you're standing on is a huge drum which will at times send you in the air slightly to throw off your aim, and if one of Bongo Bongo's hands is going to punch you, it's invulnerable to arrows temperarily. Once you stun both of Bongo Bongo's hands, it's eye will try to ram you, again shoot an arrow into it's eye to stun it and strike it with your sword. If you have thw Biggoron's Sword, it'll make this battle quicker and easier. Once it takes enough damage, it's hands will have quicker reaction speeds, so be careful. Aftermath After you defeat Bongo Bongo, Impa awakens as the true Sage of Shadow and thanks Link for his help (and gives him the Shadow Medallion). Plus, Bongo Bongo's threat on Kakariko Village will also be no more.